Yaguchi Haruo
Yaguchi Haruo is the main male character of Hi Score Girl series. Profile Appearance Haruo is a young boy with black hair. He doesn't care at all about clothes or fashion. He wears everything his mom bought for him. Most of his usual clothes are described as "lame-looking clothes" by his friends. The only time he cares about dressing is the period of time during high school that he frequently visits game centers in Shibuya, where he starts dressing in black clothes that were popular in the area. Personality Haruo is good for almost nothing. Studying, sports, arts, he does it all poorly. His grades are among the worsts. Playing video games is his only "talent" that he jokingly said will be something he does to make a living. For a boy his age, even during his elementary school days, he understands what Akira thinks and wants, most of the time just by reading her facial expressions. The only thing he doesn't understand and is very dumb at it is "love". For Koharu, however, he doesn't understand or care about her feelings at all. Gaming Haruo prefers almost every genre of video games, but his most favorite genre seems to be fighting games such as Street Fighter. Haruo likes using characters he feels confident in which usually ends up being lightweight characters and would sometimes use unfair techniques that can quite be spammed such as Guile's "Guile Turtling", however, he doesn't use the method as much ever since his encounter with Akira. Gaming consoles owned by Haruo Yaguchi * NEC PC Engine * NEC PC Engine GT * Nintendo Super Famicom * Nintendo Game Boy * SNK Neo Geo CD * Nintendo Virtual Boy * Sega Saturn * Nintendo AV Famicom Story Relationships Ōno Akira Haruos relationship with Akira was rocky at first, due to her ability to seem perfect in every way. It wasn't until he was beaten by her in Street Fighter II that he considered a rival. Over time, as they played games together, their relationship grew stronger. Eventually being considered friends. Due to Akiras violent personality, their ability to communicate accurately was always difficult, her being a mute not helping either, but as they continued to meet at arcades and compete against each other to be better, their friendship only grew. In episode 3, "ROUND 3", we see our first glimpse at how much both care for each other. As Akira was at the airport, preparing to leave for the states, Haruo ran to the airport to see her one final time. Haruo decided to give her a parting gift, a ring he won from a claw machine the day before. Akira, overwhelmed with emotion, ran into his arms, crying, which she then had to be pulled off. Ever since then she wore that ring around her neck on a chain, showing she never forgot about Haruo. It is hinted that they both have feelings for each other, although this hasn't been officially been confirmed by the characters. Haruo has gone on to say he does find him caring deeply for Akira. Akira does show, through facial expressions and actions that she trusts Haruo, and cares for him The final chapter of the manga confirms his love for Oono. Haruo states that he will ask for her hand in marriage, after getting a passport and traveling out of country to meet and find her after she leaves. Hidaka Koharu Haruo met Hidaka through school and ever since they have met they have been good friends. He even showed Hidaka the "gaming world" and from this, she began to love video games. Hidaka does have strong feelings towards Haruo and Haruo is oblivious to this. Later in the show, she confesses her love to Haruo. Yaguchi Namie Haruo gets along very well with his mother. It almost looks like they're friends or siblings. His mother gives him freedom to do whatever he wants, but she still gets mad if he has poor scores in school tests. His mother always supports him during his hard times, like the time he tried studying for the Jōran Kōkō entrance exam and even helping him to advance his relationship with Akira. Ōno Makoto As Makoto supports the relationship between Haruo and Akira, Haruo and Makoto get along very well. Makoto is also a casual gamer so it's not hard for them to hang out at game centers and even at his house. Etymology His family name Yaguchi (矢口) means "arrow way". The name Haruo (春雄) means "spring man", possibly because he was born in the spring season. Gallery High Score Girl Anime 01.png High Score Girl Anime 02.png Highscoregirl2 key fixw 640 hq.jpg haruo00000026.png haruo00000030.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gamers Category:Students